creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Autem - Kapitel 1
Autem - Übersicht Kapitel 1- Die Jagd beginnt Auf der Flucht Drei Wochen ist es nun her, dass ich gestorben bin. Wie heißt es bei „Die Mumie“? Der Tod ist nur der Anfang. Wie sich herausgestellt hat, trifft das vollkommen zu. Zumindest in meinem Fall. Es ist faszinieren, wie leicht man in Deutschland vom Radar verschwinden kann. Kein Wunder, dass die Polizei so viele Verbrecher nicht findet. Okay, ich bin auch kein Massenmörder auf der Flucht, aber trotzdem. Nachdem ich diesen Tommy so übel zugerichtet habe, habe ich beschlossen, zu verschwinden. Bin nach Hause gerannt, habe meinen Freunden und Familie geschrieben, dass ich eine Auszeit brauche. Danach habe ich das Nötigste in meinen Rucksack gestopft, all mein Erspartes zusammen gerafft und mich vom Acker gemacht. Mein Handy blieb auf meiner Couch. Das Internet ist zwar Neuland für die Deutschen, aber ich glaube, von Handyortung haben sie schon gehört. Vor Gericht wäre ich wohl mit Notwehr durchgekommen, aber was hätte ich sagen sollen, wenn Tommy rausgerutscht ist, dass er mich mit seinem Messer zuerst gelöchert hat, wie einen Schweizer Käse? Nein, das Problem unangenehmer Fragen umgehe ich besser. Es tut mir Leid, meine Lieben einfach so im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen, aber es geht nicht anders. Sie wissen, dass es mir gut geht und ich glaube, insgeheim haben viele schon damit gerechnet, dass mir irgendwann ne Sicherung durchbrennt und ich abhaue. Das ist der Vorteil, wenn man etwas labil ist: Man überrascht keinen. Hin und wieder logge ich mich in meinen Mail-Account und schreibe von einem Internet-Café aus eine tolle Geschichte, wo ich gerade wäre und dass es mir ja ach so gut geht. Nun sitze ich hier in einer kleinen Spelunke in irgendeiner Großstadt und kippe mein fünftes Bier in mich rein. Dunkles Interieur, klebriger Boden und aus den Boxen kriecht Iron Maiden. Perfekt. Ich sitze hier schon den halben Tag rum und überlege, wie es nun weitergeht. Mein Erspartes neigt sich schnell dem Ende zu, obwohl ich nur in Jugendherbergen und ähnlichem übernachte. "Bei dir soweit alles in Ordnung?" Ich lasse fast mein Bier fallen. Wie aus dem Nichts steht die Kellnerin vor mir. Lange schwarze Haar, zierlicher Körperbau und der rechte Arm komplett zu tätowiert. Eigentlich genau mein Typ, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. "Jaja, alles klar. Danke", stottere ich irgendwie. Sie nickt und hüpft zurück zum Tresen. Außer mir ist momentan keiner da. Toll gemacht. So muss sie ja auf dich abfahren! Mein Blick fällt auf den Fernseher. Die Kleine hat gerade den Kanal gewechselt und in den Nachrichten wird ein Fahndungsfoto gezeigt. Kurz bin ich froh, dass es nicht meines ist, dann haue ich mir gegen den Kopf. Ich habe einem Dieb ein Messer in den Arm gestochen und dann die Polizei gerufen. Als würden die mich per Fahndungsaufruf suchen. So ein Schwachsinn! Auf dem Bildschirm ist die Zeichnung von einem Kerl zu sehen, der aussieht, wie der kleine Bruder von Michael Myers. Groß, breite Schultern, zwei verschieden farbige Augen und lange Haare. Nennt sich selbst Sleepless. Gesucht wegen mehrerer Morde. Bewaffnet und sehr gefährlich. In letzter Zeit scheinen diese Typen aus dem Boden zu sprießen. Die Welt geht echt vor die Hunde. Jeden Tag sehe ich in der Zeitung oder im Fernsehen einen neuen Killer, der sein Unwesen treibt. Keiner scheint im Stande zu sein, die Typen zu fangen. "Warum mache ich es nicht?" Shit. Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht laut sagen. Die Bedienung schaut mich, gelinde gesagt, verstört an. Hoffentlich hat sie nicht verstanden, was ich gesagt habe. Am Ende denkt sie, ich wolle so werden wie dieser Abschaum. Egal, als sie sich wegdreht, schaue ich ihr trotzdem auf den Hintern. Dann widme ich mich wieder ganz meinem neuen Plan. Obwohl er mir die Idee geliefert hat, will ich mich natürlich nicht mit Serienmördern wie Sleepless anlegen. Ich kann offenbar nicht umgebracht werden, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich Superman bin. Es gibt genügend kleine Fische, denen mal jemand auf die Finger hauen sollte. Warum nicht ich? Ich habe nichts zu verlieren, brauche Geld und irgendwie kann ein bisschen Action in meinem Leben nichts schaden. Auf der Flucht vor der Polizei bin ich ohnehin schon. Alles klar. Ab jetzt mache ich einen auf Robin Hood und schnappe mir ein paar böse Jungs. Schnell trinke ich mein Bier aus und lege das Geld auf den Tisch. Beim Verlassen der Bar rufe ich der süßen Bedienung noch "Tschau" zu. "Bis dann. Man sieht sich." Völlig verdattert wirble ich herum. Das kam nicht von der Kellnerin. In einer Ecke am Eingang sitzt eine Gestalt und hält die Nase tief in ihr Bierglas. Komischer Typ. Egal, ich hab besseres zu tun. Die Stimme kam mir aber bekannt vor. Begegnungen Auf der Straße schlurfe ich etwas ziellos umher. Ein toller Entschluss ist wenig hilfreich, wenn man nicht weiß, wo man anfangen soll. Wie angewurzelt bleibe ich stehen und knalle mir die Hand so fest gegen die Stirn, dass ich beinahe Sterne sehe. Diese Stimme! Das war dieser Frankenstein-Verschnitt aus dem Krankenhaus. Ich überschlage mich fast, als ich zu der Kneipe zurück renne und durch die Tür krache. Die Bedienung lässt ein Glas fallen und starrt mich böse an. Der Kerl ist weg. "Wo ist der Typ hin, der hier eben saß?" Okay, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie mich noch verstörter ansehen kann, aber es ist möglich. "Hier war heut noch niemand außer dir. Kumpel, geh nach Hause, dass Bier bekommt dir nicht." Ich stutze kurz. Hat sie ihn echt nicht gesehen? Mir ist er ja auch nicht aufgefallen. Dann erinnere ich mich, dass er ein Bier hatte. Das wird er kaum selbst mitgebracht haben. "Doch. Der vermummte Kerl, der hier eben saß. Hatte einen Bierkrug vor sich. Das ist keine zehn Minuten her." Sie verdreht die Augen und schüttelt den Kopf. Mittlerweile scheine ich ihr fast Angst zu machen. Ja, ich kann toll mit Frauen. "Man, hier war keiner. Jetzt hau ab und komm erst wieder, wenn dein Trip vorbei ist." "Ich bin nicht … egal. Ja. Sorry, vergiss bitte, wie ich mich heute aufgeführt hab." Ich drehe mich um und sehe zu, dass ich verschwinde. Am Ende ruft sie noch die Polizei. Völlig verwirrt geistere ich wieder durch die Straßen. Mangels besserer Ideen suche ich mir ein abgefucktes Viertel und schlendere dort durch eine Seitenstraße nach der anderen. Nach circa einer Stunde lasse ich mich entnervt auf einem Treppenabsatz nieder und fummele an meinem Feuerzeug herum. Nie funktionieren die Dinger! Scheinbar verkauft uns Hollywood ein falsches Bild. Es reicht doch nicht, in eine dunkle Gasse zu gehen, wenn man einen Auftragsmörder, Drogendealer oder Vergewaltiger sucht. Entweder das, oder die haben heute alle Urlaub. Das Feuerzeug geht endlich an. Ich ziehe an meiner Zigarette und lehne mich gegen die Kellertür in meinem Rücken. Vor mir Müllsäcke, neben mir Mülltonnen und dem Geruch nach hat wohl jemand in eine Ecke gekotzt. Ich hab's ja weit gebracht. Plötzlich fehlt meine Rückwand. Ich knalle auf kalte Fliesen und bevor ich auf die Beine komme, tritt mir jemand gegen den Kopf, der nun zum zweiten Mal den Fliesen Hallo sagt. "Scheiße! Was soll das?" Mein Angreifer lässt sich auf meinen Brustkorb fallen und kniet nun auf mir. "Du hast dich also entschlossen, die Bösen zu jagen?" Der Typ schon wieder. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. "Woher?" Eine genervte Handbewegung sagt mir, dass ich die Klappe halten soll. "Du rennst planlos durch die Stadt, brauchst fünf Minuten, um zu bemerken, dass ich in der Bar war und dann lässt du dich überrumpeln wie ein Schulkind. Toll. Du hast es echt drauf!" Ich stoße ihn von mir runter und springe auf. Bevor ich weiter komme, steht er wieder direkt vor mir und knallt mich gegen die Wand. Zum Dritten mal trifft mein Kopf auf Stein. Langsam wird das zur Gewohnheit. Notiz an mich selbst: Aspirin kaufen. Viel Aspirin! "Heute ist wohl nicht mein Tag. Aber ich bin schließlich nicht leicht um zu bringen, wie wir beide wissen", versuche ich mich irgendwie zu rechtfertigen. "Es wird dir nicht viel bringen, jedes Mal wieder auf zu stehen, wenn du danach direkt wieder fällst, oder?" Dieser Kerl hat einen Punkt, das muss ich ihm lassen. Statt zu antworten versuche ich, mein Gegenüber zu erkennen. Keine Chance. Basecap, Kapuze, Sonnenbrille und Mundtuch. Nicht mal ein Fetzen Haut zu sehen. Viel mehr als sein Äußeres interessiert mich aber, wieso er scheinbar alles weiß, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht. "Starr mich nicht so an. Konzentrier dich! Wenn du unbedingt Ärger suchst; im Keller dieses Hauses ist eine Meth-Küche. Drei Männer. Einer hat eine Pistole, die beiden anderen Messer. Viel Spaß und lass dich nicht umbringen. Wobei... macht ja auch nichts, oder?" Auch wenn ich ihn nicht sehe, bin ich sicher, dass mein neuer "Freund" grinst. Er dreht sich um und geht zur Hintertür, an der doch meiner Zigarette liegt und verglimmt. Okay. Es ist dumm, aber ich muss es wissen. Schlechte Entscheidung in drei, zwei, … "Hey" Er dreht sich um und ich springe auf ihn zu. Eigentlich wollte ich ihm mit der gestreckten Handfläche durchs Gesicht schlagen und seine Kapuze, die Basecap und die Brille wegreißen. Der Kerl ist verflucht schnell und ruckt nach hinten. Immerhin erwische ich die Brille. Böser Fehler. Wieso musste ich auch sehen, was unter den Stoffschichten ist. Mein Gehirn friert ein und ich kann mich nur auf ein einziges Merkmal der Augenpartie, die ich gerade freigelegt habe, konzentrieren. Der Kerl hat schwarze Augen! Stirn, Nase, alles egal. Ich sehe nur die zwei schwarzen Kugeln, die mich anstarren. Ich versuche nicht einmal den Faustschlag zu blocken, der mich wieder zu Boden schickt. Dann ist der Kerl weg und ich glotze an die Decke. Vor meinen Augen immer noch diese zwei schwarzen Löcher. Nein. Keine Löcher, ich bin sicher, dass es Augäpfel waren. Aber sie waren kohlrabenschwarz. Keine Iris, keine Regenbogenhaut. Nichts. Die Mission Egal, was ich denke, es ergibt keinen Sinn. Ich beschließe, dass es nichts bringt, mir weiter Gedanken über meinen seltsamen Unterstützer zu machen. Wenn ich angeblich aus reinem Willen bestehe und deshalb nicht zu töten bin, wieso sollte es dann komisch sein, dass mir ein Typ mit schwarzen Augen hilft. Keine Ahnung, wieso ich dieser Gestalt vertraue. Aber bisher scheint er mich nicht belogen zu haben. Also scheiß drauf. Wie gesagt, nichts zu verlieren. Irgend einen Plan brauche ich trotzdem. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass unter mir wirklich drei bewaffnete Methköche lauern. Dank Breaking Bad weiß ich auch, dass sie wohl nicht besonders zögerlich sein dürften. Leider sind wir nicht in Amerika, wo man in jedem Wall Mart eine Knarre kriegt. Eine Waffe sollte aber her. Ich sehe kurz in den Geldbeutel. Zwanzig Euro strahlen mich an. Im hinteren Fach nochmal hundert. In zwei Tagen bin ich pleite, wenn ich weiter in Jugendherbergen penne und vorhabe irgendwas zu essen. Von meinem Alkohol- und Nikotinkonsum ganz zu schweigen. Da mein Schlagring mir aber gegen drei Diebe schon nicht viel geholfen hat, suche ich ein Sportgeschäft und besorge mir einen Baseballschläger. Ein paar seltsame Blicke ernte ich schon, als ich so mit meinem Baseballschläger durch die Fußgängerzone spaziere. Naja, Tarnung ist wohl nicht so mein Ding. Sobald ich zurück in dem heruntergekommenen Viertel bin, sieht mich ohnehin keiner mehr. Ein kleines Armeemesser habe ich mir auch noch besorgt. Wühlkiste im Baumarkt. Zehn Euro. Man weiß ja nie. Nach kurzer Suche finde ich das Haus wieder und rauche vor der Tür eine Zigarette. Soll ich das wirklich tun? Und wenn ja, wie? Einfach da rein marschieren und drei Verbrecher windelweich schlagen? Wenn sie schneller sind, wieder aufstehen und weiter prügeln? Scheiß Plan. Naja, ein scheiß Plan ist immer noch ein Plan. Ich trete die Kippe aus und gehe im letzten Sonnenlicht durch die Hintertür des vergammelten Plattenbaus. Das Licht, eine nackte Glühbirne an der Decke, lasse ich aus. Noch erkenne ich genug und ich glaube, den Flur will ich nicht in seiner ganzen Pracht sehen. Eine Stahltür führt zum Keller. Ich kann meinen Puls schon in meinem Unterkiefer hämmern spüren. Langsam öffne ich die Tür und klammere mich mit der Rechten an den Schläger. Gottseidank hat das Teil ein Lederband um den Griff gewickelt. Sonst würde er mir wohl bei dem Versuch zu zuschlagen einfach aus den verschwitzten Händen flutschen. Eine dunkle Treppe führt rund zehn Stufen nach unten, wo Halogenlampen einen Raum erleuchten, der mich sehr an meinen Chemieunterricht erinnert. Auf einem Tisch in der Mitte stehen einige Glaskolben, an denen zwei Kerle arbeiten. Ein dritter sitzt auf einem Stuhl und raucht einen Joint. Er raucht? Nach allem, was ich so in Filmen gesehen habe, ist es nicht besonders Clever in einer Drogenküche gemütlich einen durch zu ziehen. Ein wenig erleichtert stelle ich fest, dass diese Kerle immerhin keine Einsteins sind. Ich schließe die Tür und denke nach. Stürme ich die Treppe runter und schwinge meinen Baseballschläger, macht der Kerl mit der Pistole ein Sieb aus mir, bevor ich die Hälfte geschafft hab. Klopfe ich an die Tür, kommt der Wächter wohl alleine hoch, aber der Überraschungsmoment ist hin. Naja, besser als zersiebt zu werden. Ich klopfe also so souverän, wie irgendwie möglich an die Tür und stelle mich mit dem erhobenen Schläger daneben. Es geschieht … Nichts! Ich warte eine Minute, zwei Minuten, drei Minuten. Keine Stimmen, keine Schritte, absolute Stille. Scheiße. Mut wieder zusammen nehmen und nochmal klopfen. Immer noch keine Reaktion. Okay. Letzter Versuch, danach wähle ich doch die Siebvariante. Ich hämmere mit dem Schläger dreimal fest gegen die Tür und brülle: "Hey aufmachen! Ich weiß, dass ihr da seid." Jetzt dürfte ihnen klar sein, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt, aber ich hoffe immer noch, dass einer von ihnen hoch kommt und ich ihn ausschalten kann. Endlich höre ich Schritte. Hinter der Tür verstummen sie, doch dir Tür bleibt geschlossen. "Da?" Na toll, das sind Russen. Bei meinem Glück lege ich mich gerade mit der hiesigen Mafia an. Mein Herz versucht mittlerweile, aus meinem Brustkorb zu hüpfen und sich zu verpissen. Am liebsten würde ich es ihm gleich tun. Was zur Hölle tue ich hier? In einem Anfall von Irrsinn gebe ich einfach das Erste von mir, was mir durch den Kopf schießt. Wie üblich ist das ein Filmzitat. Diesmal aus Lord of the Weed. Sehr kreativ... "Aufmachen! Drogenfahndung! Kooperieren Sie und es wird Ihnen nichts geschehen!" Ich könnte mich ohrfeigen. Das Dämlichste, was denkbar ist. Man kann immer darauf wetten, dass ich es in genau der richtigen Situation von mir gebe. Der Russe sieht das offenbar genauso. Er erleidet einen heftigen Lachanfall hinter der Tür. Ich lasse den Kopf hängen. Diese Situation ist so irre, dass ich am liebsten selbst lachen würde. Da öffnet sich plötzlich die Tür und ein Riese von Mann schaut heraus. Mit starkem russischen Akzent prustet er: "Verpiss dich Kleiner, oder ich mach dich..." Ich überwinde meinen Schock und schaffe es gerade im letzten Moment ihm nicht auf den Kopf zu dreschen. Ich will ihn ja nicht töten. Stattdessen schlage ich, so fest ich kann, auf seine Schulter und er geht brüllend zu Boden. Das Adrenalin veranstaltet ein Feuerwerk in meinem Gehirn. Ich trete seine Knarre weg und schlage ihm zweimal in den Bauch und schließlich auf sein angewinkeltes Knie. Es knackt widerlich. Okay, ein Gegner bewegungsunfähig. Bleiben zwei. Ich stürze mich die Treppe runter, während der gefallene Riese wilde Flüche auf Russisch ausstößt. Okay, eigentlich klingt auf Russisch alles nach Flüchen. Der vordere der beiden Köche, ein großer, dürrer Kerl mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht und fettigen Haaren dreht sich gerade zu mir um, als ich ihn umrenne. Zwei Schläge in die Seite, nochmal zwei auf den Bauch. Er hebt die Hand und mein Schläger zertrümmert seinen Ellenbogen. Gerade rechtzeitig wirble ich herum. Nummer drei stürmt mit einem Messer auf mich zu. Ich treffe seine Hüfte und er geht in die Knie. Seinen Schwung nutzt er aber, um mir das Messer ins Bein zu schlagen. Wieso kann ich nicht auch immun gegen Schmerzen sein, wenn ich schon nicht sterben kann. Kreischend falle ich auf die Knie und sehe mich meinem Gegner schon wieder Auge in Auge gegenüber. Sein Messer steckt noch in meinem Bein. Schnell drehe ich den Schläger und donnere ihm den Griff gegen die Schläfe. Er fällt um, wie ein Sack Reis. Knock-Out. Super. Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen ziehe ich mich am Tisch hoch und stütze mich auf den Schläger. Der Koch, der noch bei Bewusstsein ist, gibt ebenfalls wütende Beschimpfungen von sich. Auf einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke liegt jede Menge weißes Pulver. Darunter liegt ein Turnbeutel, aus dem einige sehr bunte Scheine schauen. Cool. Mein Geldproblem ist gelöst. Zufrieden humple ich auf das Geld zu. Man war das einf... Ein schrecklicher Knall und ein kleines, rotes Wölkchen verlässt meinen Bauch. Fuck. Der Wachmann! Es knallt noch zweimal, dann knalle ich auf den Boden. Ungebremst. Mit dem Gesicht zuerst. Wenigstens ist es diesmal nicht der Hinterkopf. Wie zuvor wird alles schwarz. Aber diesmal ist etwas anders. Das Licht geht nicht ganz aus, bevor es wieder angeht. Ein kleiner Punkt im schwarzen Tunnel zeigt mir noch den Boden auf dem ich liege. Diesmal geht meine Wiederauferstehung schneller. Noch während die Schmerzen abklingen, werfe ich mich herum. Ohne nach zu denken greife ich mir irgendwas vom Tisch und schleudere es auf den Schützen, der am Fuß der Treppe steht und mich selten blöd anglotzt. Der Glaszylinder zerbricht mitten in seinem Gesicht. Sofort steigt dünner Rauch auf und er bricht kreischend zusammen. Verdammt, was habe ich da gerade getan? Der Russe rollt sich brüllend auf dem Boden, während er sich mit den Händen Fleisch und Haut vom Gesicht schält. Mir wird beinahe übel bei dem Anblick der Fetzen die auf den Boden klatschen. Ich muss hier weg. Raus! Schnell. Doch dann ist es, als würde jemand einen Schalter in meinem Gehirn umlegen. Diese Kerle wollten mich töten. Okay, sie haben mich sogar getötet! Sie verkaufen Drogen und töten damit mehr oder weniger direkt noch mehr Menschen. Und Goliath dahinten hat bestimmt auch so schon jemanden umgebracht. Alles Mitleid ist wie weggeblasen. Ich packe meinen Schläger in beide Hände und gehe langsam auf den Wachmann zu. Nebenbei bemerke ich, dass das Messer offenbar aus meinem Bein gefallen ist. Cool. Ich baue mich vor dem kreischenden Fleischberg auf, dessen Gesicht eigentlich nur noch ein roter Schädel ist und hole aus. Ich schlage zweimal mitten in seine zerstörte Visage. Wahrscheinlich habe ich dem armen Teufel sogar einen Gefallen getan. Langsam drehe ich mich um und schaue mir dir Köche an. Einer k.o., der andere starr vor Angst. "Verstehst du mich?" Der Koch starrt mich immer noch an, nickt aber vorsichtig. Sein Unterarm baumelt wie Gummi hin und her. "Gut. Nimm deinen Kumpel und dann verpiss dich." Er zögert. Ich hole mit dem Schläger aus. "Sofort!", brülle ich ihn an. Endlich rappelt er sich auf und humpelt mit seinem Kumpel unterm Arm die Treppe hoch. Okay, jetzt muss es schnell gehen. Ich schnappe den Turnbeutel voll Geld und einen weiteren Zylinder. Auf dem Weg zur Treppe sehe ich die Pistole des Wachmanns. Ist wohl doch nicht so schwer, hier an Waffen zu kommen. Ich stecke sie in den Beutel und drehe mich um. Mit einem halbwegs gezielten Wurf schleudere ich den Zylinder auf das, was mir am gefährlichsten aussieht. Sofort seigt weiterer Rauch auf. Sehr gut. Ich renne aus dem Haus und hasste durch etliche Straßen, bevor ich mich dazu zwinge, normal zu gehen. Kein Grund, unnötig auf zu fallen. Zurück in der Kneipe. Die Bedienung hat mich doch sehr verwundert angesehen, als ich wieder aufgetaucht bin. Nach einer Versicherung, dass ich einfach nur zu wenig geschlafen hätte und jetzt wüsste, wie irre ich gewirkt habe, hat sich mich reingelassen. Zum Glück sind ihr die ominösen Löcher in meinem Shirt und meiner kurzen Hose nicht aufgefallen. Blut ist erneut keines daran. Ich hatte keine Lust, mich erst im Hotel umzuziehen. Nach circa einer Stunde und drei Gläsern Vodka ebbt mein Adrenalin langsam ab. Die Euphorie bleibt. Eine Flasche Bier wird mir vor die Nase geknallt. Verwirrt schaue ich hoch in die Augen meiner Traumfrau. Ich hoffe, dass mich mein etwas vernebelter Verstand hier nicht eiskalt hintergeht. Vor mir stützt sich eine Frau mit feuerroten Haaren auf den Tisch. Ein Lächeln, das Eisberge schmilzt strahlt mir entgegen. Die rote Mähne wird von einer schwarzen Sonnenbrille und einer Menge Tattoos ergänzt. Ein knallenges, weißes Top und ein schwarzer Minirock lassen der Fantasie kaum etwas zu tun. Tattoos bedecken einen Arm, die freien Schultern und, soweit ein kurzer Blick das zeigt, beide Beine. Die Lady ist um die 25 und hat einen leicht exotischen Touch, der ihrem zierlichen (und verdammt heißen) Körper den letzten Schliff gibt. Mir klappt die Kinnlade runter. "Cooles Tattoo auf deinem Bein. Cartman ist der Hammer. Ist hier noch frei?" Während ich noch immer versuche, meinen Mund zu schließen, wirft sie sich mir gegenüber auf einen Stuhl und knallt die Lackstiefel auf den Tisch. Das war's. Den Mund krieg ich nie wieder zu. "Bist nicht so der gesprächige Typ, oder?" Ich schnappe nach Luft und drücke verzweifelt auf dem Startknopf meines Gehirns herum. Irgendwie muss ich das Ding doch wieder ankriegen. "Doch. Sorry. Hi. Boah. Um ehrlich zu sein, hast du mich gerade ein wenig überrumpelt. Danke für das Bier. Deine Tattoos können sich aber auch sehen lassen." Die Schönheit vor mir kichert und wirft die rote Mähne nach hinten. Anscheinend bin ich eben doch gestorben. Irgendjemand hat mich zu den Heavy Metal Engeln geschickt. "Ich bin Sarah. Dich hab ich hier noch nie gesehen." Sie spricht Sarah amerikanisch aus. Find ich klasse. Na gut, machen wir uns nichts vor. Selbst wenn sie sich mit Manfred oder Brunhilde vorgestellt hätte; ich wäre begeistert. Fünf Minuten vergehen, dreißig, zwei Stunden. Sie sitzt immer noch bei mir und unser Gesprächsstoff ist endlos. Irgendwann steht sie auf. Okay, das war's dann wohl. War ein toller Traum. Zeit aufzuwachen. "Ich geh mal eine rauchen." "Alles klar." Sie bleibt stehen und grinst mich an. "Willst du nicht mitkommen?" "Achso. Ja. Klar." Wir gehen durch die Hintertür in den Hof. Es sieht beinahe so aus, als wäre ich wieder vor der Drogenhöhle. Aber dort gab es keine Frauen. Schon gar nicht diese. Ich fummele an meiner Tasche herum und suche die Kippen. Als mir gerade einfällt, dass sie in dem Turnbeutel auf meinem Rücken sind, werde ich gegen die Wand gedrückt. Nicht schon wieder. Ich hab für heute echt genug eingesteckt. Aber sofort presst sich ein warmer Körper gegen mich und eine fremde Zunge landet in meinem Mund. Nach zwei Minuten wildem Geknutsche und Gefummel streiche ich ihr geistesabwesend mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Mein Gehirn hat sich für heute ohnehin Urlaub genommen. Als ich ihre Brille verschiebe sehe ich zum ersten Mal ihre wunderschönen … Heilige Scheiße! Verfluchte Kacke! Was zum! Schwarze Augen schauen mich an und das Lächeln wird zu einem sehr gewitzten Grinsen. ENDE des 1. Kapitels Roland von Gilead Zurück zu Autem - Übersicht weiter mit Autem - Lady in Black (Kapitel 2) Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Konversationen